United Heroes Special: A D-Avenging Christmas
by KingFrancisX
Summary: Ho ho ho. Here's a non-canon, one-shot Christmas special featuring your favorite inter-dimensional Avengers. Join Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ruby Rose and the rest of their friends enjoy the holidays for the first time together. Web up those stockings. Speed up your Christmas shopping. And leave a rose next to the mistletoe. It's winter mayhem with these crazy heroes.


_Special: A D-Avenging Christmas_

 **Manhattan, New York City**

 **BGM-Super Mario Galaxy 2 OST-Freezy Flake Galaxy**

Snow falls on the Big Apple as the whole city is enjoying its winter festivities, getting ready for the big day that is Christmas tomorrow. Jingle bells rings through the streets of Manhattan. Parents buying presents for their kids. Couples holding hands on the icy rink in front of a large Christmas tree. And two petty crooks stealing a flat screen TV from the local entertainment shop.

"Haha! Merry Christmas to us, and to us a new TV for my bedroom!" One of the crooks laughed.

"I love the holidays. Always the perfect time to get our own gift without paying." The other dumb-sounding crook said.

"Ho ho ho! What naughty little boys I've found."

The two crooks look up to a lamppost to see the amazing web-slinger, Spider-Man, perching on top. "SPIDER-MAN!" The crooks exclaimed.

"Bad kids. You earned yourselves a spot on Santa Spidey's naughty list. Don't you know it's not nice stealing presents on Christmas Eve?" Spider-Man quipped. The two scared crooks quickly draw out their guns and tries to shoot the acrobatic wall-crawler. Spidey easily jumps over their bullets and attaches weblines on them, yanking them to hit their heads on the lamppost and knocked them unconscious, webbing them upside down from the lamppost. "I don't see you two ever becoming nice. But I'm nice, so I'm gonna give you this." He sticks two lumps of solid coal to their bodies. "I'm sure there's more presents like that in your prison cell." He quipped as he sees a police car parking beside him and two officers walk out to greet the wall-crawler, "Merry Christmas, gentlemen. I got what you always wanted: Two dumb criminals!"

"Thanks Spider-Man. We'll take it from here. Merry Christmas!" One of the officers said to Peter.

"You too, guys! Merry Christmas!" Peter waved as he swings away through the snowy city. "And with that out of the way, time to go meet up with my favorite blue-haired, future swordsman princess girl. Hope she didn't lose the presents. That would really ruin my Christmas cheer." He quipped.

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

Lucina, wearing a blue, warm jacket and a blue scarf among her casual clothing, stands alone on a snowy sidewalk while protecting the Christmas presents for Peter. She starts to wonder where Peter is until she heard his voice, "LUCINA!" She turns to see Peter running up to her wearing a red jacket and blue pants. "Sorry I left you here. Had to take care of business." Peter apologizes to his Exalt princess friend from an alternate, future world, and member of the D-Avengers.

Lucina smiles, "No apologizes is needed. Just glad you're okay."

"And I'm glad you're joining us for the holidays. It's nice to hang out with friends, even though some of them are weird and are from different universes." Peter joked. He picks up most of the wrapped presents while Lucina just carries two in her hands and the two inter-dimensional friends begin walking through city, passing by other people trying to get everything they need before Christmas.

"Thanks for watching these for me, by the way. The gang would hate me for life if I forgot their Christmas presents." Peter said.

"Your welcome, but I have to ask: What exactly "is" Christmas?" Lucina asked him.

"You don't have Christmas in your world?" Peter replied.

"Not that I know of, no." Lucina answered.

"Christmas is, well, a time to hang out with friends and family for the holiday. Share presents. Decorate the Christmas tree. Hope Santa eats your cookies this year..." Peter explained.

"Who's 'Santa'?" Lucina asked with a weird look.

"Eh, jolly ol' fat guy that drops off presents while riding a flying sleigh using reindeers." Peter replied.

"Ooo! I would love to meet this 'Santa'. Where can I meet him?" Lucina asked, cupping her hands and smiling in joy.

"At the north pole, or the local mall." Peter quipped, causing Lucina's head to tilt in confusion from that last sentence. As they continue their walk through the city, Peter spots a familiar someone up ahead on the sidewalk, "Hmm?" An ashen-black, long-haired woman in red, comfortable clothing to protect herself from the cold winter. Pete smiles, "Heh-hey. It's been a while." He said before he runs towards the woman.

"Peter!" Lucina shouted before she starts running to catch up.

"HEY! CINDER!" Peter shouted to his crimson-dressed friend/rival.

"Hmm?" Cinder turns around when she heard Peter's voice. Because of the snow, Peter almost trips and drops his tower of presents on top of Cinder, but with that Toxin symbiote strength of hers, she effortlessly stops the collapse with a single finger so Peter could regain his bearings.

"Sorry about that." Peter apologized.

"What do you want, Parker?" Cinder stoically asked the hidden vigilante.

"It's been a while since I last saw you. How ya been? Whatcha doing in New York?" Peter asked.

"Just got done with a mission. 'Bout to head back home while my teammates are on a separate assignment in Asia for the next few days." Cinder replied.

"You'll be home alone for the holidays?" Peter asked, a little concerned she'll be spending her Christmas by herself, even though they are "enemies" depending on the situation, they do have mutual respect for each other, and Peter does care for her well-being.

"Is that a problem?" Cinder asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, YEAH. It's Christmas." Peter said.

"So?"

"Don't you care about Christmas?"

"Not really."

"You don't mean that."

"I kinda do."

"All right. Tell you what. You join me and the gang for the holidays and I'll teach you and Lucina the true meaning of Christmas. How's that?" Peter offered to help his friends gain that Christmas spirit.

"I would really love that." Lucina smiled warmly.

"Sounds like a waste of time. I'm outta here." Cinder declined and starts walking away, but feels Peter stopping her by a surprise hug from the back.

"C'mon. Join us." Peter said to convince her.

"No."

"Pleeeease. Please, please, please, please, please…" Peter continued saying, quickly getting on Cinder's nerves as she increasingly gets annoyed by his banter, "Please, please, please, please. I won't shut up 'til you do."

"You are such a child," Cinder exasperates, "Fine. I'll join you."

"Yes," Peter smiles until Cinder elbows his chest so he could let go of her, "Ow!"

"This better be worth it." Cinder said with an uninterested attitude.

"You'll love Christmas, especially when I'm at the helm. You won't regret it." Peter smiles.

"Oh joy…"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **F.E.A.S.T. Center in the Chinatown district**

 **BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Holoska Day**

"He'll be here any minute, kids." May Parker, Peter's aunt and an employee of F.E.A.S.T. along with Blake Belladonna, who's standing right next to her, said to a group of homeless seven-year-olds, waiting patiently for their favorite hero. May turns to Blake, "He "will" be here, right? It's getting late."

"He said he'll be here. I'll call him and hope he picks up." Blake replies as she gets ready to take out her Scroll.

"Ho ho ho! No need…" The fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog, wearing a red scarf, a red, unbutton jacket, and a Santa hat, appears in a blink of an eye in front of May and Blake. "Your favorite, inter-dimensional hedgehog's already here." He smiled.

"SONIC! YAAAY!" The kids cheered as they stand up to meet the blue hero.

"Merry Christmas. Have you been good kids?" Sonic asked the homeless children.

"YEESSSS!" The kids replied.

"You can bet they've been good this year. It's not every day they meet with a world-renowned hero from another dimension." May said.

"Thanks again for doing this, Sonic." Blake smiled.

"My pleasure," Sonic replied before turning back to the kids, "So whatcha want for Christmas? Name anything and you'll find it under your tree before you move a muscle."

"We want the new My Kissing Puppy." One of the boys answered.

"What's that?" Sonic asked, confused as he never heard of that toy before.

"It's this." Blake shows Sonic her Scroll with a picture of an adorable-looking dog toy that cuddles, looks and acts like a real puppy.

"Looks perfect," Sonic smiles, "Okay, kids, one My Kissing Puppy it is. Heck, I might get one for each of you. That's a promise." He said.

"I wouldn't get their hopes up too high. Every store's been sold out for weeks." May told the hedgehog.

"I'm the world's fastest hedgehog that makes Eggman cry uncle. I'm sure Kissing Puppy's no problem!" Sonic grinned as he immediately races out of the building to get the kids' promised gifts.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Mr. Lee's Christmas Tree Shop at the Upper West Side of Manhattan**

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II OST-White Park Zone Act 1**

"Hmmm…" Ruby Rose says, staring at a Christmas tree in an open yard shop that's selling the trees for the season. "How 'bout this one?" She points her friends, Weiss Schnee, Pit, and Knuckles the Echidna (who are all wearing warm winter wear like scarves or a leather coat) to the tree she was looking at before immediately zooming into petals towards another tree that looks the same as the other one, "Or this one," She asked before she once again zooms towards another similar tree, "Maybe this one?"

"How 'bout this one?" Pit points her to another tree he was interested in, which didn't look too different from the ones Ruby was checking out.

"Ooo, yeah! I like this one!" Ruby happily said.

"As long as it fits in the house, I don't care." Weiss said as Knuckles walks up and picks up the tree with his incredible strength. The red echidna taps the tree a couple of times to check if it's good.

"I can tell this is a keeper." Knuckles smiled.

"Can we go now? It's freezing." Weiss asked.

"But isn't your name "Ice Queen"? You should be immune to the cold." Pit asked.

"That's a name! A very, annoying nickname I might add!" Weiss retorted.

"Yet you still chose it as your superhero name." Ruby quipped.

"Shut up!"

The four friends walk up to Stan Lee, the owner of this outdoors tree shop. "We want to buy this tree, please." Ruby kindly said to the cashier.

"Sure thing, kid. That'll be $47." Stan Lee requested.

"Weiss got this." Ruby casually let her rich heiress partner to pay for the tree.

"Why do I have to pay for this? Ugh." Weiss sighed, taking out a couple dollar bills and hands it over to the cashier.

"Merry Christmas!" Mr. Lee waved good-bye to the heroes as they start walking away.

"Let's go home already." Weiss said, already wanting to get this day over with.

"Whatever you say, Grinch." Ruby quipped.

 **BGM End**

Just before the heroes could leave the yard, a mysterious pile of sand suddenly appears and quickly burst into the figure of a man in a green shirt and beige pants, scaring the customers with his maniacal laughter.

"It's the Sandman!" A woman shouted as everyone but the four heroes leave screaming.

"I am not in the mood for this." Weiss casually said.

"Get into gear! We need to stop him!" Ruby commanded her pals.

"Outta the way, punks! I'm here on a mission!" Sandman smacks anyone that gets in his way with his giant, sandy palms as he walks up to a pile of Christmas trees. As he's about to pick one up, he suddenly feels getting shot at by Ruby's sniper bullets, right after she and Weiss put on their Scarlet Rose and Ice Queen costumes.

"Hold it right there, Sandman!" Ruby said, standing next to Pit, Weiss, and Knuckles.

"Not you kids!" Sandman fires an extending sand fist, but the heroes leaped away to avoid getting punched, "Leave me alone!"

"Sorry, buddy. Ain't happenin'!" Knuckles replied as he punches Marko's sandy body and is immediately expunged by a gush of sand.

"We won't let you ruin Christmas!" Ruby declared.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" Sandman roared as he begins his fight with Ruby and her friends.

* * *

 **Back with Peter…**

 **Forest Hills, Queens**

"I still think this is stupid." Cinder said, walking with Peter and Lucina to the Parker house in Queens.

"No way I'm gonna leave you alone for Christmas Eve. We're friends." Peter said.

"We are "not" friends." Cinder gave a menacing glare at Peter.

"How can you not be friends with this irresistible charmer?" Peter asked, hearing a small snicker from Cinder. "I heard a snicker."

"Shut up."

At the Parker house, Tails was almost done decorating the house with red and blue Christmas lights when he spotted Peter, Lucina, and Cinder approaching. "Hey guys." The young fox smiled.

"Hi Tails." Lucina smiled back.

"We got the presents. Are Yang and Palutena still decorating inside?" Peter asked his two-tailed buddy.

Tails nods, "Yeah. But, uh, why is Cinder with you?"

"She said she wanted to hang out for Christmas." Peter casually said.

"I DID NOT! YOU BEGGED ME TO JOIN YOU!" Cinder retorted.

"Ehhh, details, details." Peter joked.

Tails chuckles, "Okay. I gotta finish putting up the lights."

"Alright." Peter replied, letting Tails fly back up to the roof while he, Lucina, and a begrudging Cinder walk into the house.

Inside the Parker home, T-Pup, Tails's mechanical dog, is helping Yang Xiao Long put up stockings in the living room. In the kitchen, Palutena's baking dozens of delicious red and green Christmas cookies. "…Add a little sugar…" The goddess of light muttered while cooking, following written instructions given to her by May Parker. She then sees Peter, Lucina, and Cinder entering the house holding the presents. "Oh. Hi guys. Welcome home." She smiled.

"You guys got the presents." Yang happily said as she walks up to her friends while T-Pup just barks and wags his tail. "You didn't drop anything, did you?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Hope not." Peter replied as Yang helps carry some of the presents and drops them down in the living room, and then notices Cinder standing behind Peter.

"Um, why is Cinder here? Was she hired to kill you again?" Yang asked.

"He kidnapped me." Cinder stoically joked with her arms crossed.

"Don't be so dramatic." Peter told her.

"Peter's helping us learn what Christmas is all about." Lucina answered Yang's question.

"Tis the season of caring," Yang smiled, "Alright. I'll accept that. Just watch yourselves, okay?"

"I'll put a muzzle on her if she gets too cranky." Peter joked.

"Hmph." Cinder simply grunts in response, turning her head away in annoyance.

As Yang continues cleaning up the house for tomorrow's festivities, Lucina asks Peter a question, "So what are you going to teach us?"

Before he answers, Peter turns to Palutena in the kitchen, "Palutena. Are the cookies done and packed?"

"Mm-hmm. Got plenty of them ready." She replied.

"What's going on?" Lucina asked Peter what he's planning.

"Every Christmas Eve, me, my Uncle Ben, and Aunt May would go around the neighborhood handing people May's freshly-baked cookies to, y'know, share the joys of Christmas with others. It's like trick or treating, except it's cold and we're walking out in the snow. You two are gonna help me this year. This should be a good way to get you in the spirits of the holidays." Peter explained.

"I love that idea. I'll do it." Lucina kindly agreed to help Peter.

"How 'bout you?" Peter turns to Cinder.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" She asked, reluctantly agreeing to help Peter.

"Great. Let's get started right away." Peter smiled.

* * *

 **Back with Sonic…**

 **Manhattan**

 **BGM-Sonic Advance 2 OST-Ice Paradise Zone Act 2**

The smiling blue blur races through Manhattan on his mission to find a Kissing Puppy toy for the homeless kids. He runs along a car and waves at the child inside before racing off to the sidewalks, passing by and giving a man in Santa gear, ringing his bells for charity, a dollar bill, taking a candy cane from his little bucket before the man could blink. As Sonic suckles on his candy cane, he arrives at the entrance of a Toys R' Us building, only to see a sign that says "Kissing Puppies Sold Out."

"This's gonna take a little longer than I thought." Sonic said.

The hedgehog continues racing through every store in New York, hoping one store would be in stock of Kissing Puppies. But with every stop, he sees more and more signs that says they've sold out, slowly discouraging the blue hero. After exploring every nook and cranny of the city, he soon learns no one has any Kissing Puppies left.

"Oh man. Never thought finding a toy would be more difficult than fighting Eggman. Now what?" Sonic leans on a glass window as he ponders to himself. "I could search around the country but even with my speed that'll take a few hours. What I should is…" He glances through the window and spots a little Santa Claus toy, which gives him an idea and a smile, "Go straight to the source," and immediately boost out the city.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Australia, Moose Toys Headquarters**

Sonic walks out of a large building named "Moose Toys", holding a Kissing Puppy as he walks with the CEO of Moose Toys, Many Stul. "This is our very last Kissing Puppy, but since it's for one of the mighty Avengers, we are more than happy to give it to you." Mr. Stul said to Sonic.

"Thanks again for this, Mr. Stul. This would mean so much for the kids." Sonic said, giving the CEO a handshake.

"You're very welcome. Have a Merry Christmas." Mr. Stul said.

"You too." Sonic replied and then goes top speed back to New York while the CEO waves goodbye to the hero.

* * *

 **Back with Ruby…**

 **Mr. Lee's Christmas Tree Shop, Manhattan**

 **BGM-Spider-Man Unlimited Game OST-Boss!**

"HAAAAH!" Ruby yelled while repeatedly pelleting the dreaded Sandman with bullets that simply pass through his sandy body, but it was still effective in pissing him off. Sandman yells as he fires multiple sandy tentacles from his hand at Ruby. She uses her Semblance to swerve from the tentacles she couldn't normally dodge while cutting off the ones she could see. She tries to strike at Sandman with her scythe, only for him to turn into a pile of sand to avoid getting cut, then reforms behind the little Huntress and smacks her to a fence with his sand hammer.

Pit is in the air and fires arrows at Sandman from above. This irritates Marko as he blocks the attacks and turns into sand and rises up to blast the angel away screaming. Knuckles immediately drills through Sandman and proceeds to punch him, only for Sandy to create a giant hand to grab and throw Knuckles aside, leaving Weiss to use her glyphs and fires fireballs at Sandy.

"STOP IT!" Sandman shouted, pounding the ground to protrude incoming sand spikes at Weiss, forcing her to leap into his punches, "I don't have time to mess with you!"

"Our sentiments exactly!" Weiss remarked. Sandman forms two hammers for hands and repeatedly tries to pound the Ice Queen. Weiss was able to dodge all of his strikes, noticing he's slowly slowing down. _'He's slowing down. Why?'_ She thought to herself, then looks at the snow falling on him as he gets slowly, giving her an idea. _'That's it! The snow! It's slowing him down because he's made out of sand.'_ She said just before avoiding another one of Marko's hammers. "Guys! Throw snow at him!" She advised her team.

"Will that work?" Knuckles asked her.

"Trust me." Weiss said.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Pit shouted after scooping up balls of snow and starts throwing them at Sandman.

"AH! Quit it!" Sandman shouted as he blocks the snowballs but they're still slowing him down.

"Ha ha! This is fun!" Ruby said as everyone starts throwing snowballs at Sandman. Once Sandman has been weakened enough, Weiss forms a glyph below him to instantly freeze him into thin ice.

 **BGM End**

"Too cool, Ice Queen." Pit smiled from his pun.

"Thanks." Weiss replied, ignoring the obvious pun.

Despite being frozen in ice, Sandman somehow broke free from his icy prison and falls on the floor exhausted and tired. "It's over, Sandman. What were you doing here?" Ruby asked him.

"What do you think? I was gonna get a Christmas tree." Sandman answered, surprising the heroes of his goal.

"A Christmas tree? Why do you need one?" Ruby asked.

"It's for a little girl. I promised to get her one." Sandman replied.

"You'd expect us to believe that?" Weiss asked, not believing a word what the super-villain's saying.

"It's true! I'm not making this up! You gotta believe me!" Sandman retorted.

"Kinda hard to believe a super-villain." Knuckles glared.

Sandman then kneels to the heroes and cups his hands, "Please! I'm begging ya! Just let me get a tree! After that, I'll turn myself in! I promise!"

"Hmm…" Ruby thinks to herself, wondering if she should believe Sandman's words. After giving it some thought, she gives her answer. "Okay. We'll get you a tree." She answered.

"HUH?!" The rest of her friends responded to her surprise answer.

"But we're coming with you. If you're lying, we're taking you in." Ruby said to Sandman.

"Thank you! Thank you! I promise, I'm not lying! I'll take you to her right now!" Sandman smiled.

* * *

 **Back with Peter…**

 **Forest Hills, Queens**

 **BGM-Sonic Advance 3 OST-Twinkle Snow Act 1**

"You ready to go?" Peter asked, outside his house wearing a red Santa costume and holding small bags of freshly-baked Christmas cookies.

"Yup." Lucina nodded, wearing a green elf costume, complete with the pointy ears and her bag of cookies.

"I look ridiculous." Cinder said, annoyed she's also wearing an elf costume and holding cookies.

"Whaddya talking about? Those pointy ears look good on you." Peter joked.

"How did you convince me to wear this? Ugh." Cinder sighs as she starts walking with her "frenemies" up to an intersection.

"I'm gonna assign you guys which areas to cover. I'll take care of this block. Lucina, you'll cover that block. And Cindy Elf will take care of that one." Peter assigning them their area for work.

"Sounds good to me." Lucina remarked. She then sees Peter take out his phone when it gets an alert. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Oh you know, Christmas robberies that need my attention. You guys go on without me. I'll be back soon." Peter said as he goes to a safe place to put on his costume and swing into the city for work, leaving Lucina and Cinder on their own.

"So…shall we get started?" Lucina awkwardly asked Cinder. Cinder doesn't even respond and simply walks past the Exalt princess to do her own thing. "Well…good luck?" Lucina said to her.

The blue-haired princess proceeds to her assignment and walks up to a house. She rings the doorbell and after a few seconds the door opens to reveal a man and his wife. "Merry Christmas. Kind regards from the Parker family." She said, handing a bag of cookies with a smile.

"Oh, thank you." The man smiles and kindly accepts the cookies.

"Merry Christmas!" The wife waves goodbye as Lucina proceeds to the next house.

She performs the same routine over and over again. Handing neighbors cookies while sharing a smile, and it never gets any boring. She pets a dog. Shakes the hands of a baby. Sharing Christmas cheers with everyone new person she meets. "So this is what Christmas feels like. I'm finally starting to understand." Lucina smiles while walking on a sidewalk. "Now I wonder if Cinder is learning anything." She said, wondering what Cinder is up to.

 **BGM End**

* * *

"I don't have time for this," A lone Cinder walks alone on a snowy, dark sidewalk, haven't even bother handing out a single bag of cookies, "I have better things to do with my time." She said. As she walks, she faintly hears the sound of crying, getting her attention. She walks across the street to another sidewalk and finds it's a lonely, six-year-old boy sitting on the sidewalk that's crying. Cinder initially doesn't want to do anything with the kid and turns to the other direction, but the child's cries were so loud it reaches her cold heart, so she rethinks her plans and turns back to confront the child.

"What's wrong, kid?" She kneels down next to the boy.

The child stops crying when he sees Cinder in her elf costume and gasps, "You're one of Santa's elves!"

"I'm not…Yes, I am." Cinder said, not wanting to make the kid cry again. "What are you doing out here?"

The boy sniffs, "I'm lost. I was walking with mommy and daddy back home and got separated. I don't know where my house is."

"Do you have anything that belonged to your parents?" She asked.

"I have mommy's handkerchief." The boy hands Cinder a soft, white handkerchief. She uses her symbiote to take a whiff of the item since it has the unique ability to track anyone as long as she has something to pick up the scent. After a few seconds, Cinder stands up, now knowing where the kid's parents are.

"C'mon. Let's take you home." Cinder said, giving her hand to the boy.

"Really?!" The boy asked happily.

"Your house shouldn't be too far." Cinder said, holding onto the kid's hand and walks with him. After about six minutes walking through Forest Hills, the two walk up to the front door of the kid's house.

 **BGM-Sonic Colors OST-Area: Planet Wisp**

"This is my house!" The kid said.

Cinder rings the doorbell, and after a few seconds, the boy's mother and father is seen opening the door and shocked to see their child again. "Jonathan!" The boy's parents shouted.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The boy runs up to hug his parents, reunited once more.

"Oh thank god! We were looking everywhere for you! We were about to call the police!" The mother said in tears of relief.

"Thank you SO much for finding our son!" The father said to Cinder.

"It was…my pleasure." Cinder responded, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Is there anything you need? Just name it!" The father said, wanting to reward the kind Cinder for finding their son.

"N-No, no. That's okay. How 'bout…" Cinder hands the family three bags of cookies, "Just take these and I'm good."

"Sure thing." The father nodded and gladly accepts the cookies.

"I'll be on my way then." Cinder said, still feeling uncomfortable as she starts to walk out.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The mother said to Cinder.

"Bye, Miss Elf!" The boy waved goodbye to Cinder.

"Yeah…Merry Christmas." Cinder waves, showing a small smile as she walks back on the sidewalk. After a while by herself, she is soon met by Lucina and Spider-Man who were wondering where she was.

"Cinder! Where did you go? We were looking for you." Lucina asked her.

"I was…spreading Christmas joy." Cinder smiles.

"Really? What did I miss?" Spidey asked her.

"I just helped reunite a family. The best gift of all." She replied before walking past Peter and Lucina. "C'mon. There's still plenty of houses that wants these cookies."

"Heh." Pete and Lucina share a smile, happy that Cinder is finally getting into the Christmas spirit and runs up to catch up with her.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Back with Sonic…**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"It's only one, but I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind too much." Sonic said to himself, running at blistering speeds back to F.E.A.S.T. with the Kissing Puppy in tow. Then, out of nowhere, the doors of a bank explode in front of him, but he was able to leap back in time without injury.

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Egg Hawk**

"Who's here to spoil the Christmas mood?" Sonic quipped. From the smoke, a guy in a green-armored suit with a tail walks up while holding bags of cash. "Hey, you're that Scorpion guy! Good timing. I could use your tail to wrap up this toy." The hedgehog quips with a smirk.

"The only thing I'm gonna "wrap up" is your neck!" Scorpion proclaimed and strikes his tail at Sonic.

"Too slow," Sonic grins as he effortlessly dodges his tail strike, "Maybe you're one of those scorpions that moves slow in the snow." He quipped.

"RAAAAGH!" Scorpion roared, striking Sonic with multiple tail stings, only to miss and get kicked in the chest. He was finally able to swipe at Sonic and send him flying to a car, causing him to drop the Kissing Puppy toy right on top of the car. And as Scorpion fires his toxic acid at Sonic, the blue hedgehog jumped out of the way, only for the acid to melt the car and the toy.

 **BGM End**

"NOOO!" Sonic exclaimed, quickly picking up the remains of the puppy toy.

Scorpion laughs at Sonic's expense, "Hehehe! What a shame. Seems you won't be using my tail to wrap up your toy after all." He mocked the hedgehog.

Sonic growls and finishes off Scorpion with a powerful homing attack, leaving him unconscious for the police. "It was supposed to be a gift for some homeless kids. Now what I am gonna do?" Sonic asked himself as he sadly stares at the remains of the puppy toy.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Holoska Night**

The sad Sonic sits by his lonesome on a bench in the middle of the city, silently berating himself for failing to keep his promise to the kids at F.E.A.S.T.

"Hey, Sonic, what's up?"

The hedgehog looks up to see Harry Osborn standing next to him. "Oh. Hey, Harry." Sonic said without his usual, overly-annoying enthusiasm.

"You are unusually non-hyperactive. What seems to be the problem?" Harry asked.

"I promised the kids at F.E.A.S.T. I'd get them those Kissing Puppies toys for Christmas, but the only one I had turned into mush." Sonic told him.

"The Kissing Puppies?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, and they're all sold out." Sonic said with a sad face.

"I think I can spare you a few." Harry said, confusing and surprising Sonic with what he said.

"Huh? What?" Sonic remarked.

"I just got done holding a charity event at Oscorp. A family donated a whole box filled with Kissing Puppies. I'll be happy to give it to you." Harry smiled.

"Harry, that's awesome! Thanks, dude!" Sonic said, with his happy Christmas spirit revived.

"Your welcome. C'mon. We shouldn't keep those kids waiting." Harry said.

* * *

 **F.E.A.S.T.**

Blake and Aunt May are helping the kids getting ready for Christmas and the return of Sonic with their presents. Finally arriving on time this time, Sonic, now wearing a white beard on his muzzle, opens the door to the center. "Hey, kids. Santa the Hedgehog is back!" He announced himself.

"YAAAY! SONIC!" The kids cheered to see their hero return.

"Along with his assistant, Harry the Elf!" Sonic said as Harry, wearing an elf costume, walks in holding wrapped presents that each hold their own Kissing Puppy.

"Hey, kids! Guess what I have?" Harry asked, showing the kids their presents.

"Are those…" May starts to ask if each gift actually holds a Kissing Puppy.

"Yup. Told ya I find some." Sonic smiles.

"It's a Christmas miracle." May said.

"ALRIGHT! YAY!" The kids are allowed to open their presents to get their puppy toys and immediately start playing with them.

"Harry…" Blake said, stunned as he and Sonic walk up to her and May.

"Thought I lend a hand with the gifts." Harry told her.

"I was the one that came to him." Sonic lied.

"Yeah, right." Harry smirks.

"Nonetheless, I can't thank you both enough for all you've done." May said, clapping her hands.

"You should really thank Sonic. He did everything he could to make sure these kids get their presents." Harry said, pointing to Sonic.

"I am just that awesome." Sonic stroked his ego while his friends laugh, then watches the children play around with their new toys.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Manhattan**

In a lonely, abandoned building, a little girl wearing a pink jacket sits alone with nothing but a campfire to keep herself warm. She sniffs to keep her nose from running. As she puts her hands close to the fire, she hears someone coming inside the building, a few someones in fact. She turns around to see it's Sandman walking in, along with Ruby, Weiss, Pit, and Knuckles holding a Christmas tree.

"Mr. Sandman!" The girl runs up to Marko and hugs his leg.

"Hey, Windy. You holding up, okay?" Sandman kindly asked while rubbing her head.

"Yeah. The fire is keeping me warm. Did you get a Christmas tree?" She asked him.

"Yup. Got it right here." Sandman gestures to Knuckles as the echidna puts down the tree.

"So, who's she?" Knuckles asked.

"Her name is Windy. Her parents were caught in a car accident two days ago. I found her here, all alone crying with no one to take care of her. Thought I stay with her for the holidays. Keep her company for a while." Sandman explained his honest-to-god good intentions with the girl.

"Wow. That's pretty nice of you." Pit said, surprised to see that Sandman has a heart.

"It's Christmas. I'm evil, but I ain't that evil," Sandman said, then takes out a few Christmas lights, ornaments, and a gold star from his sandy body, "Now, can one of you help me set this tree up?"

"I got this." Ruby volunteered. Using her speedy Semblance, Ruby quickly puts up the tree, decorate it with the flashing lights and ornaments, but allows Windy to put up the star on top. "All done." She smiles.

"It's beautiful…" Windy smiles in happiness of her Christmas tree.

"Welp, a promise's a promise. Guess I'll turn myself in." Sandman said to keep his end of the bargain.

"Actually, we want you to stay here with Windy. She needs a friend." Ruby replied, allowing Sandman to stay with Windy.

"You really mean it?" Sandman gasped.

"It's Christmas." Ruby smiles at him.

"Thanks, kid. But don't tell Spider-Man about this." Sandman told the little Huntress.

"It's a promise. Take care, you two." Ruby said.

"Bye-bye!" Windy and Sandman wave good-bye to the kind heroes as they walk out the building.

"Kinda surprising Sandman could be like that." Weiss commented on Sandman's nice attitude this evening.

"Even super-villains realize Christmas is a special day that everyone should enjoy." Ruby told her.

"I guess you're right." Weiss smiles as they head home with their own Christmas tree.

* * *

 **Later that night at Forest Hills, Queens**

"WE'RE HOME!" Ruby's groups said simultaneously as they open the doors into the Parker house, where they reunite with the rest of the D-Avengers (minus Axl), Cinder (now wearing a red coat and a Santa hat), T-Pup and May Parker.

"You got the tree!" Tails greeted his friends, happy they got their Christmas tree.

"You know it." Pit smiled as they start setting it up.

"Uh, why is Cinder here?" Weiss asked, wondering why an enemy of theirs is nonchalantly sitting on the couch.

"Thought I spend the holidays here." Cinder responded with a small smile.

"She helped us out giving the neighbors Christmas cookies, and made this hot coco." Peter said and takes a sip from his hot coco, accidently burning his tongue. "Ow!" He said in pain while Cinder chuckles at his expense.

"How was things at F.E.A.S.T.?" Ruby asked the team that was at the homeless center for today.

"Went wonderfully. Giving those kids their presents made me a happy hedgehog." Sonic smiles while lying down on a sofa.

"How did things go on your end? We heard you were fighting Sandman." Blake asked Ruby.

"Yeah, but he got away. We'll catch him next time. "Ruby lied to keep her promise to Sandman. She then yawns, "I'm beat. Let's get some sleep. It's almost Christmas!" She said excitedly.

* * *

 **That next, exciting, Christmas morning**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ruby yelled so joyfully and happily, flying down the stairs in petals with Tails, Yang and Pit not far behind her. "But first…" She goes to a table and takes out a CD from the new "A Very Spidey Christmas" album that just released and inserts it into the CD player to play "Spidey Bells".

 **BGM-A Very Spidey Christmas (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) OST-Spidey Bells**

"WOOOHOOO!" Ruby hollered and zips to the Christmas tree to open her presents as the rest of her friends walk down the stairs.

"You have your own album?" Cinder asked Peter.

"I was surprised too when I was called in." Peter replied.

The D-Avengers's Christmas start out very great for them. Ruby, Tails and Pit frantically unwraps all their presents while Aunt May and Palutena watch them from the kitchen, drinking delicious Egg Nog. Knuckles unwraps his present for a new MP3 player that'll make guarding the Master Emerald much more enjoyable.

"Hmm. Not bad." Weiss smiles while wearing her new silver tiara.

Blake puts on a deer antler headband to accompany her cat ears. "Haha! Now you're a deer-cat faunus!" Sonic joked, making Blake giggle.

"Here." Yang hands Peter his present.

Peter unwraps it and takes out a cowboy hat. "Oo. Nice." He said, wearing the cowboy hat, but then notices there's something else inside his present. "Hmm. What's this?" He asked as he takes out the mistletoe, quickly realizing what this means and smirks at Yang, "Oh, you are crafty."

"Merry Christmas, cowboy." Yang smiles as the two kiss under the mistletoe.

Nearby, Cinder was seen sitting on the couch by herself drinking hot coco. She was soon greeted by Lucina, who decided to sit next to her. "So how are you feeling?" Lucina asked her.

"Christmas isn't as bad as I thought it was." Cinder replied.

"Yeah. I'm thankful both of us could experience this holiday and share it with friends." Lucina smiles.

"You guys still aren't my friends." Cinder said, taking another sip from her hot drink until she was handed a small, wrapped gift by Peter, "Huh? What's this?"

"It's your present." Peter replied.

"You actually got me something?" Cinder asked him, a bit surprised.

"Of course. Open it." Peter instructed her.

Cinder unwraps her own present and takes out a golden necklace with a locket. She opens it up and lightly gasp in shock to see it's a picture of Eddie Brock, her deceased friend and lover. "I…I don't know what to say…" She said, almost wanting to tear up.

"You're welcome." Peter smiles, making his rival return a smile. Then, Peter opens his arms for a hug.

"I don't do hugs." Cinder quickly told him, embarrassed.

"Yeah, right, of course…" Peter said awkwardly.

"Give me a hug!"

"Huh-?" Peter turns only to get tackled to the ground by Ruby, then Sonic. "Ughhhhh…" Pete groans while Cinder and Lucina laugh at his expense. Then when all is said and done, everyone stands together in front of the Christmas tree and gets their group picture taken by T-Pup to celebrate a joyful holiday.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: MERRY CHRISTMAS, folks! Hope you enjoyed this NON-CANON special. I took inspiration from the Justice League episode "Comfort and Joy" when writing this special. It's not something I'll do yearly or for every holiday, but if I feel like doing one, I'll let you all know. See ya later and have a happy holiday.**


End file.
